1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski boot attachments and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved detachable sole device adapted to allow a skier wearing a boot with a rigid sole and an inclined ankle portion to walk upright when the skiis are removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern ski boots are formed with a stiff flat sole which connects flat against the top of the ski and does not normally flex. In addition to the stiff flat sole, the modern boot is formed with a stiff ankle-engaging upper portion which is inclined forwardly in order to provide a greater comfort for the skier who normally skiis in a crouched or semi-crouched position. Thus, the boot is idealy designed for use in skiing. However, the design features of the boot that provide many desirable advantages while skiing produce a boot that is ill adapted for walking. Thus, when the skier has removed his skiis and walks about, he finds that he must walk in a slightly crouched position with his knees bent and in a rather flat footed manner. The forced crouch is both awkward and uncomfortable.
While it has been proposed to provide detachable lifts for the fore portion of the ski boots in order to alleviate this problem, none of the devices heretofore available has been satisfactory from the standpoint of ease of walking, simplicity of operation and convenience in connecting and disconnecting attachment to and from the boot.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in walking attachments for ski boots.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ski boot walking attachment that is simple and easy to install and is comfortable and convenient to wear.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ski boot walking attachment adapted to fit a variety of different size ski boots without adjustment.